Master and Commander
by SullenBee
Summary: Electricity and raw chakra immediately saturated the heated air around the debriefing room of the Hokage tower as two of Konoha’s most powerful ANBU were seconds away from wiping the ninja world of their existence. Naruto belongs to Kisimoto for now! .


Master and Commander

By: SullenBee

"What did you just call me, Bastard?"

"I called you a loser, Moron. Do you need me to tell you what it means?"

"You conceited Asshole! My bunshin were handling it just fine. But NOOOO…. You couldn't wait. You just had to charge in and almost got yourself killed!"

"Those Iwa ANBU were even more stupid than you, Dobe. They were nothing!"

"Those STUPID ANBU, as you put it, nearly drained all your chakra Dickwad. Not to mention that your Amaterasu took a very long time to suppress and you've over used your Sharingan…"

"Are you calling me an incompetent ninja, Usuratonkachi?"

"No! I'm calling you an arrogant, gung-ho, power hungry Jerk who…"

"**CHIDORI!!!**"

"**RASENGAN!!!**"

Electricity and raw chakra immediately saturated the heated air around the debriefing room of the Hokage tower as two of Konoha's most powerful ANBU were seconds away from wiping the ninja world of their existence.

But before powerful blows could be exchanged, Uchiha Sasuke found himself bound by powerful wooden restraints that held his calves, arms and hands captive preventing him from releasing the damaging burst of electricity that pulsed from his right hand.

Glaring at the ninja in front of him, he saw that Uzumaki Naruto was likewise held back. But instead of the powerful Mokuton technique, the other ninja was struggling against the Nara clan's Kagemane no Jutsu. The Rasengan in his left hand twirling and spinning as the wind laced technique stirred the tense atmosphere inside the room.

Narrowed Blue eyes pierced into red Sharingan pupils and almost immediately both ninjas prepared to attack each other using the long range variations of their techniques. However both were again thwarted as Hyuuga Neji stepped into the space separating both men with his Byakugan activated. Deftly pressing his fingers into the invisible chakra release points located near the base of the battling men's necks, he softly released a sigh of relief as both techniques slowly withered down and then were simultaneously extinguished.

"That should hold them down for at least an hour, Hokage-sama." Neji said.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru drawled while stuffing his hands inside his pant's pocket causing Naruto to do the same.

Giving the Uchiha one last glare, Naruto felt Shikamaru manipulate their shadows and he was made to face the Hokage and the Captain of the ANBU who eased up a bit in restraining the Uchiha leaving the other man with wooden manacles on his hands and legs.

"Neji as squad leader, I trust that you have everything in your report?" Yamato asked the man standing in between the now sulking ninjas.

"Yes sir." Neji answered bowing a bit as he added: "Please excuse the behavior of my subordinates, Yamato-Taichou, Hokage-sama."

"No problem Neji. I'm used to this kind of behavior from Sasuke and Naurto." the Hokage replied. "Although, I think that the both of you should act like the 25 year-old ANBU you are instead of the 12 year-old genins you were once."

"He started it!" Naruto immediately burst out.

Sasuke glared at his direction and scoffed his dismissal of the subject.

"Neji stay. Naruto go home. Sasuke report to the infirmary, Sakura's on duty." the Hokage ordered.

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto whined.

"Enough!"

Naruto immediately stiffened at the Hokage's commanding but quiet tone. Realizing that Kakashi really meant business this time, Naruto gave his former teacher a graceful bow and poofed away.

Beckoning Sasuke to come closer, the Hokage immediately sawed through the cuffs using his Raikiri and nodded his dismissal to the Uchiha. After Sasuke disappeared in a flurry of wind and leaves, the weary Hokage stood up and walked to one of the huge windows that surrounded the room.

"When will those two ever grow up?" he asked his companions.

"I've been waiting for the last 9 years." Yamato answered dryly.

"When Naruto beats Shikamaru at shougi?" Neji asked.

"That's like saying when pigs will fly or when hell freezes over." came Shikamaru's matter-of-fact reply.

Everybody in the room laughed as the tension from the fight completely dissipated.

"What do you think Shikamaru, do we break them up?" the Hokage asked his Chief Strategist.

"As much as I would love a time-out from all the constant bickering and fighting, they don't work as well without each other, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru replied boredly.

"Tenzou?" Kakashi asked Yamato.

"No team is as efficient and deadly as Neji's team." The head of the ANBU replied. "Their success to failure rate is also the best at 89%. And it's Yamato, Hokage-sama."

"Eh? Sorry I keep forgetting." Kakashi replied smiling. "Neji?"

"Like Shikamaru said I could also use a break from their fighting." Neji answered. "However during missions both of them are extremely focused on the job. They are also both very powerful and despite Sasuke's superiority complex and Naruto's childishness, their teamwork is almost flawless."

"Hmmmm…that's good to hear." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi again nodded his dismissal and watched as Neji teleported himself away. He then cocked his eyebrow at the Head ANBU.

"Neji is a good team leader. Intelligent, cunning and just as deadly as Naruto and Sasuke." Yamato answered. "And as you've seen earlier, probably one of the few shinobi who can effectively subdue those two."

"Plus with Neji's Byakugan for tracking, Sasuke's Sharingan for offense and Naruto's Sage Mode for defense, you practically have the best pieces in the board game Hokage-sama." Shikamaru added.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "We keep the team as is then." He concluded. "Let's just hope that those two survive each other."

--

Sakura scowled as she finished healing Sasuke. The man was getting impatient and it was getting on her nerves. Her former teammate was never one for socializing and the ER was crowded by the genin teams of Tenten and Lee. The kids had been sparring and most of them had come away with minor scrapes and bruises due to over enthusiasm.

She rolled her eyes in irritation as a growl escaped Sasuke's throat in response to some coveting glances being thrown his way by one of the young kunoichi.

"She's just a kid!" she snapped at him.

"It's irritating and disgusting." He snapped back. "I'm twice her age."

Sakura immediately increased her chakra flow and watched with a smirk as Sasuke hissed in pain when he felt the skin surrounding the greenish glow pink and heal at a faster rate.

Sakura was an excellent medic-nin and knew that her bedside manner at present was appalling which she immediately blamed on the other ninja's surly mood. She was still close to Naruto and Sasuke even though all three of them seldom got together because of work. Sasuke has even consented to dinners and lunches with her especially now that it was clear that her childhood crush on him had disappeared.

When the healing process was over, she handed Sasuke a small brown pill and a bottle of water.

"The chakra flow to your right arm has been restored. That pill is to make sure that it flows correctly." she said.

Sasuke knew that Sakura's attitude was because of the bad vibes he was giving off. The mission had been long and grueling. All he wanted to do was soak in a hot tub and sleep with his body spooning his lover's. But the loud mouthed Dobe had been more than annoying today and that coupled with his horniness had contributed greatly to his already dour disposition.

But Sakura was a good friend. "Ichiraku?" he asked to make amends.

The medic-nin immediately relaxed at Sasuke's attempt to pacify her. "Sorry. I'm on graveyard today." she regretfully stated. "How about I drop by tomorrow and make us some lunch?"

Sasuke nodded his assent and silently made his way out of the ER to his home.

After a brief stop at Ichiraku for dinner where he expected to find Naruto waiting for him with his 20th bowl of ramen, he went on his way home disappointed.

'Where could the moron be?' he asked himself. 'I'm going to give that Dobe a piece of my mind when I see him. Talking to me in front of the Hokage as if I'm stupid!'

As he continued to grumble insults in his mind, he absently opened the door to his home and hurriedly removed his shoes and weapons. He was making his way to his room when a warm body suddenly slammed him into a wall and a hand covered his mouth to block any sound he made. Lusty blue eyes looked into his.

"Welcome home Sasuke-san or should I say BOY." a distinctly female voice purred into his ear. His body immediately registered the soft body plastered to his chest and the curvaceous hips he held in his hands.

"You are home very late." she said as she removed her hand from his mouth to lick at his suddenly dry lips. "Here I was preparing like crazy when I heard your mission was over and what do you do? You go to Ichiraku and keep me waiting for over an hour!"

All thoughts of Naruto's whereabouts immediately flew out of Sasuke's head as he felt her slap him hard. The blow had caught him off guard and he immediately fell on the hardwood floor. His shocked mind took in the appearance of the woman glaring down at him.

Very long legs were encased in fishnet stockings that stopped at mid thigh. The stockings were held in place by a black garter belt hidden underneath a short leather wrap around skirt that barely covered the woman's firm buttocks. He suddenly had the very strong urge to peek underneath her skirt.

Resisting because he knew that he would be slapped should he dare, his eyes continued upwards to reveal the woman's red leather corset top. Her hair was arranged in a ponytail and a few blond tendrils were artfully styled to frame the beautiful face. Black stiletto heels and black fingerless gloves adorned her hands. Sasuke swallowed as a leather riding crop completed her outfit.

She suddenly leaned down and Sasuke nearly had a coronary as his eyes became glued to the rich mounds of her breasts that were nearly spilling over the constricting top. He thought he could see a pink aureole peeking through. He was unconsciously licking his lips when her laughter brought him to his senses.

"Oh no, Sasuke. You've been a bad boy. You don't get to touch these babies today." she said in a husky voice while massaging the tops of her breasts. "You need to be taught a lesson, Boy. You need to get your priorities in order."

But instead of being disappointed, Sasuke felt his cock immediately harden. Surely his lover already knew what happened at the Hokage tower earlier today. He was about to open his mouth to explain when he felt the stinging whip of the crop on his upper arm.

"A filthy slave like you doesn't get to talk." she said angrily. Yanking his hair and dragging him to standing position she said: "You kept me waiting while you healed and ate. I worked my pretty butt off getting ready for you so now you are going to clean your filthy body and then you are going to pleasure me. Do you understand, Boy?"

Sasuke was winced and nodded at the same time. He could have sworn he felt his cock nod too. He had known this woman for a long time, however this was the first time he had seen her in this mood. She was usually very charming and funny. In the few times they had role played during sex, she had been dressed as his maid, nurse, librarian and even one time a ballerina in a pink tutu. The dominatrix standing in front of him was a new kink added to their growing repertoire.

She pulled him harshly into their bedroom which was also made over for the scene. The bed which normally sported light blue comforters was now decked in red satin. The blinds were tightly shut and their yellow curtains had been replaced with burgundy drapes. Lit candles were littered all over the night stand and dresser. His eyes widened with the wicker chest that normally housed their extra blankets and pillows was now covered in a black cloth where several sizes of vibrating anal dildos, a collar, flavored lube, condoms, silk bindings a handcuff and cock ring were displayed.

He uttered an involuntary yell as he was suddenly thrust into the en suite bathroom. This time his lover slammed his face into the cool bathroom tiles. He was getting angry with the constant manhandling. Fuck it, he was a ninja damnit and while he liked the whole dominatrix idea, he was the one usually in control.

"Listen slave. I am only going to say this once. You will submit to me as punishment for your crimes." she purred into his ear. Her breasts were pressed into his hard back and her breath was tickling his sensitive neck. "You will do everything I command you to do without question. You will not say anything. You will be silent. You will not speak unless I demand your answer. Do you understand?"

Her words painted an erotic picture in his head causing him to hesitate for a bit before he nodded.

"Good boy. You will keep your hands to yourself at all times unless I tell you otherwise. Your safe words are 'blueberry waffles' to stop whatever it is that I am currently doing to you and 'I love Ramen' to end the whole scenario. Do you understand?" Again he nodded. "What a good slave you are. Lastly, you will address me as 'mistress' at all times.

At his second nod, she turned him to face her and then bent down to lick a line from his collar bone to the back of his ear. A moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. Harsh fingers grabbed the front of his pants and encircled his rock hard erection painfully. "I said no sound!"

'Fuck! How could pain bring pleasure?' his brain asked as his lover squeezed his penis harder. He was seriously rethinking his decision in consenting to be her slave when his cock was released. He was pleased to feel that it was still standing up.

"Now, strip and clean yourself in the shower. You taste of sweat and travel." she commanded stepping out of the bathroom.

He was about to close the shower door when her voice came again. "Leave the doors open." He looked up to see her sitting in a black stool she had placed outside the door; legs crossed, her chin in her hands while the ridding crop dangled from a string in her wrist.

Blocking away thoughts of the sexy woman watching him, he adjusted the water's temperature to his liking and hopped inside the shower stall. Droplets began to collect outside the stall and wet the tilled floor and the shower mat. Resisting the urge to shut the door, he focused on getting clean.

He knew that her eyes were tracing every line of his body. In one hand he desperately wanted to give her a show but since his instructions were to get clean he didn't want to disobey lest he get a spanking. At the thought his cock suddenly nodded again. Ignoring it for the time being, he sped up his shower.

He was already done shampooing his hair and soaping his body when her voice issued a new command.

"Prepare yourself for me, Boy. Face away from me, bend down and spread your cheeks." she said.

His eyes widened. Behind her the room was bathed in the warm glow of the candles. It made the setting less harsh and more romantic. However inside the bathroom, the lighting was bright and glaring. But since every part of his body has been touched and kissed by this person, he turned around and presented himself for her inspection.

"You've neglected to clean you ass hole Boy." she said. He nearly jumped when he saw that his lover had gotten up and was standing on the slightly wet shower mat. "Clean it." she ordered.

Releasing his cheeks, he poured a generous amount of unscented shower gel into two of his fingers tentatively circled the pucker of his asshole. Slowly slipping one finger inside, he held his discomfort to himself and slowly rotated his finger to clean his inner walls. He slipped another digit in and a pained grunt escaped his lips.

His left ass check stung as the leather of the riding crop came in contact with his sensitive skin.

"Uh-uh… Not a peep from you, slave. Continue fingering yourself but don't touch your prostate. This is for my pleasure not yours."

He closed his eyes tightly and studiously avoided his pleasure spot while he worked his fingers around, inside and outside of his anus. Once he felt that he was clean enough, he looked back at her for more instructions and nearly came at the sight of her sucking on her index finger as she watched him finger fuck himself. He was mesmerized at the sight of the pink tongue twirling around her digit while another finger was buried deep inside the leather wrap around skirt. Here eyes were half lidded and sparkled with lust. She was playing with herself while watching him!

She suddenly removed her hand from her pussy and showed him her glistening fingers. "You got me all wet Sasuke. Very good. Remove your fingers from your ass and spread your cheeks for me to see."

He complied and felt his eyes widen again as she pushed her wet finger inside his hole. She rotated her finger and he barely restrained a moan as she deliberately pressed and teased his prostate. He was panting softly by the time she felt that he was clean enough for her standards. "Good boy. Now finish up here and meet me in the bedroom where I will reward you for being good."

Looking down at his twitching cock, he hastily finished his shower and hurriedly brushed his teeth before following the love of his life to their bedroom.

His mistress was standing at the foot of their bed by the covered wicker chest when he came into the room. She had removed her shoes and gloves and the ridding crop had joined the collection on the chest. She was inspecting the condoms when he came in. She smiled at him seductively.

"You've been so good Sasuke. I'm going to give you an early reward." she whispered in his ear. "You can kiss me."

Sasuke sighed in relief and grabbed his lover's hips before taking her red lips in a hungry kiss. She broke the kiss abruptly by taking his jaw in steel hold; the woman's fingers distorting his features horribly.

"Did I say that you can put your dirty slave hands on my body, Boy?" she screamed. "I told you to kiss me, not hold me."

Pushing him hard on to the bed, he fell on the satin sheets and was immediately straddled by the long fishnet encased legs. His hands were immediately bound together by the blue silk bindings. Using the silk to haul him up, his lover looked at him again.

"You are very stupid, Sasuke. Follow instructions so you won't get punished." at his nod she continued. "Good boy. Now, kiss me."

Sasuke leaned forward and took her lips in a kiss. At first it was a chaste one as he placed soft kisses directly and around the slightly pouty lips of his lover. In time, the woman was slightly panting and moaning softly from his kisses allowing him to slip in his tongue inside her mouth. Tongues danced and played, softly sucking and exploring. Sasuke wanted to moan at his lover's taste and scent but he knew that the woman was smart despite her hair color. She would instantly know that he had disobeyed her once again.

He wanted to touch his lover but his bound hands resting in front of his body prevented full contact. Deciding that the whip was far enough and his lover distracted, he released her mouth to kiss the long graceful neck.

"Mmmm… you tasted soo good Sasuke. And you showed initiative by brushing your teeth and kissing my neck. I think it's time for your next reward.

Picking up the vibrating anal dildo, she liberally coated it with some of the lube and presented it to him. "Put this in you" she huskily commanded.

Sasuke hated the contraption since it made him horny as hell and in his present condition he knew that wasn't a good idea because he wasn't in control of the situation. He was about to say his safe word when his lover suddenly took off her leather wrap around skirt revealing the fact that she was naked underneath the garment this whole time.

He looked at the sexy woman standing proudly only in her corset and stockings. Her wetness was evident just by looking at the glistening patch of flesh on the sides of her upper thighs. He swallowed hard as he pressed the small dildo inside his ass.

"A good deed deserves another reward. Don't cum." she purred as she gracefully sank on her knees kneeling in front of him. Looking down he saw her lick at his hard shaft. Taking in more of the heated flesh, Sasuke watched in fascination as the red lips stretched to accommodate his long length and thick girth.

"Mmmm… this tastes even better than your mouth, Boy." his lover panted.

Sasuke wanted to moan out loud. The woman had a very talented mouth. It sucked while the tongue teased his penis' head. The sucking became harder as his entire cock was enclosed in a tight heat and the blond head bobbed up and down. Fighting harder to contain his moans he closed his eyes tightly only to open them again as he heard her turn the dildo on.

'Fuck!' his overloaded mind screamed. His lust was gnawing a hole in his stomach and the vibrating dildo was helping speed up the process. The dildo mercilessly teased his prostate while the sucking motions of her mouth was simply too erotic to bear. He was going to cum!

"I'm going to cum!" he warned the woman in a strangled voice.

Abruptly all sensations stopped. The vibration and sucking ceased and it was like a cold bucket of water was thrown at Sasuke.

"What the fuck?" he screamed clearly frustrated. He was 2 seconds away from an orgasm!

His outburst earned him another slap from the woman! This time when he looked up, it was clear that she was livid!

"You insolent man!" she screeched. "Didn't I tell you that I was in control? That this would be for my pleasure?"

Quickly divesting herself of the corset. She lay down on the bed and spread her legs wide open.

"Come here boy and lick my pussy!" she ordered.

Sasuke was confused. He was angry for being slapped by a woman but his erection was still rock hard. His cock wanted its release and so did he, but his unwillingness to surrender control was a big disappointment to his mistress. However, it seems that his dick was doing his thinking for him and at the site of his mistress lustfully displaying her body for his eyes, his dick hardened even more in anticipation of being buried deep within her folds.

Kneeling on the bed, he bent forward and licked the soft wet folds of her labia. He resisted the urge to slurp on her juices as his tongue went up to find her clitoris. Her nub was engorged and she was clearly very aroused already. Her moans were music to his ears and her pants goaded him as he licked, nipped and sucked on her wet vagina. But he wanted more.

"Mistress." he whispered.

Annoyed blue eyes looked at him from his position between her legs.

"Mistress please." he begged.

She huffed, clearly displeased at being disturbed from the pleasures he was providing. "This better be important slave."

"Mistress, please unbind me. I need my hands to give you more pleasure."

"Fine, you have my permission to undo the binds. But I'm turning on the dildo." she gave him a sexy smirk. "Something for something, slave."

Sasuke immediately stiffened as the dildo in his ass hummed to life again. Closing his eyes very tightly he forced himself to make the hand signs needed to undo his restraints.

"Remember Sasuke, not a sound or the scene ends." she told him, serious blue eyes looking at him intently.

"You need to learn that I am the Master of this body." his lover enunciated clearly, using her stockinged foot to trace a line from his throat to his navel. "And my commands are absolute."

Sasuke nodded eagerly still guided by his raging libido.

She looked at him and sighed. "You can't make any sound and you definitely can't cum. Understood?" at his nod, she said: "Continue."

Since he was able to use his hands this time, Sasuke eagerly parted his lover's labia and licked up her juices. Her flesh as extra sensitive around her wet entrance and her moans made him forget the vibrating dildo in his ass. Forcing himself to focus on her pleasure, he sucked on her swollen clitoris while his tongue traced circles. The added sensation made her moan louder and her back arched off the bed.

She kicked the remote to the second setting and the vibrations doubled causing him to buck his hips at the added sensation to his prostate. He was going insane! Forcing himself to finish the task at hand, he pushed a finger inside her vagina and curled his fingers inward as he searched for her g-spot.

He knew he hit bingo when her moan became a scream of pleasure.

"Oh Yes!!! Sasukeeee!!!"

He replaced his finger with his tongue as his finger created the circles around her clitoris. The dildo was merciless and its never ending vibration abused his already sensitized pleasure spot. He used his tongue to fuck her pussy and her scream became an unending chant of his name.

He loved it when his lover was loud. It also gave him a chance to muffle his grunts as he felt his orgasm approach with the force and speed of a bullet train.

Strong hands suddenly yanked his hair and he growled in displeasure at being interrupted again! A foot pushed him on his back and a warm body was suddenly straddling his.

Angry blue eyes looked down at him as nimble hands and fingers fitted his cock with a condom.

"You are a very very bad boy Sasuke!" his mistress spat. "I will deal with your insolence after this."

With that said, his lover slammed her body down on to his erection and the both of them groaned in pleasure. His strong hands automatically went to her hips as he lifted her up and down his throbbing cock.

He looked up at his beautiful lover who was riding him without a care in the world. Her ponytail was askew and wisps of blond hair clung to her face. Her bangs were flattened by sweat and her moans drove liquefied heat straight to his gut. A hand played with a pink nipple and her breasts jiggled in time with his thrusts. Her other hand was stroking her nub as she rose up and down his shaft.

The vibrator was still on and her tight heat together with the erotic picture she made were simply too much for his frustrated and overwhelmed libido. He screamed his release as his orgasm punched him right in the gut. Luckily for him, his mistress also reached her climax and a hoarse "Sasuke!" filled the room. They ground their bodies together and rode their orgasms as stars exploded and endorphins filled their blood streams giving them an intense feeling of calm and well being.

Finally a hard body slumped forward and pink lips met his in a tender kiss. Blue eyes opened as his lover smirked and rolled off him.

Still panting slightly he removed the condom and the dildo while glancing at the nude form beside him. The breasts were gone and were replaced with defined pectorals. The sparse blond curls were still there but the wet vagina was no more and a limp cock lay in its place. The pony tail had vanished and spiky blond hair framed the tanned whiskered face of his lover. "Naru-chan" was beautiful but Naruto was breathtaking.

Sasuke gave a sudden yelp as Naruto slapped his thigh. Raising himself on his elbows he glared down at the still resting form of his lover.

"What the fuck, Dobe!" he snarled. "What's with the slapping?"

"It's a part of BDSM, Stupid!" Naruto growled back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in reply. "I know what it is; we've tried it before haven't we? What I meant was why did you slap me again? We're done with the role play."

"That's just it, Sasuke. Whether we're in the bedroom or in the field, it's always a role with you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.

"Sasuke, the whole point of this exercise was for you to trust me." Naruto explained.

"I already trust you, Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"No you don't." Naruto sighed. Sasuke was such a control freak. There were times when he found it cute but most of the time it was down right irritating. He was a ninja for fuck's sake! Not some civilian or some helpless damsel in distress!

"I am a ninja Sasuke. I am trained to fight and to survive." he said in a serious voice. "But whenever we are on missions, you always feel that you have to protect me. What you did earlier today was stupid and dangerous."

"So now it's called stupid and dangerous to look after your lover's back?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"No it's not. I'm just telling you that I can take care of myself and if I need it, I will ask for your help." Naruto looked at Sasuke squarely in the face. "I know you're scared of losing control, but you have to trust me and not keep taking charge. Neji is a good team leader; you should learn to trust him too. You and I work well together, but the world is bigger than the two of us Sasuke. I don't want to lose you or a teammate just because you need to exert your dominant personality."

Sasuke was silent for a long time losing himself in Naruto's bottomless blue eyes. "I can't lose you, Dobe." he whispered.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke didn't say "I love you" often but his actions always spoke louder than his words and Naruto never doubted Sasuke's feelings after they found each other again. The road was hard especially on Sasuke's part but somehow, they made it. Their life was not an easy one and living together had its ups and downs. They worked hard in preserving their relationship and they both knew that they worked only half as well without each other. He also knew that like him, Sasuke was scared of being alone again should anything happen to him.

"I already know that you would give your life to protect me Sasuke, the same way that I would die to save you." Naruto said. "I can't guarantee you that I won't die in combat but I can promise you that I will try my hardest to stay alive for you."

"Thank you, Dobe." Sasuke said sincerely. "I will hold you to that promise."

Naruto immediately beamed up at him and hugged him tight. "That is my new nindo, Sasuke." he whispered.

"Hn."

"So, next time will you wear the collar I got you?" Naruto asked fighting to stave off the giggles.

"Collar?"

"Yeah, you were so sexy in the shower; I completely forgot to put it on you." Naruto suddenly got up and crawled to the edge of their bed. Grabbing the black leather collar, he tossed the object to Sasuke who caught it easily and tossed it aside without even a second glance.

"Hey, you didn't even look at it!" he screamed.

"Che, like I would be caught dead wearing something like that, Dobe." Sasuke scoffed. "And for the record, I only let you play dominatrix because Naru-chan caught me by surprise and she looked hot in leather."

"What are you babbling about? I'm Naru-chan! Ergo, I look good in leather."

"Yes, you do. Ergo, you wear the collar."

"I bought the collar especially for you, Sasuke."

"Well, I'm not wearing it! A collar is too…submissive."

"Didn't we just have this conversation, Bastard? You need to trust me even during sex!"

"I already told you that I trust you, Usuratonkachi. Do you really think I would try this whole BDSM thing if it wasn't you? And what about just now, would I let you whip and spank me if I didn't trust you? Would I eat any other pussy, if it wasn't Naru-chan's? Besides, I wore that fucking ballerina costume last time!"

"Fine! I'll wear the collar with the dominatrix costume but not as Naru-chan. And you have to wear the new Playboy Bunny costume I bought today."

"As long as it doesn't have a fluffy tail…"

"Pleeease!"

"No! No tail! But I'll let you fuck me. What do you say, Dobe?" It was Sasuke's turn to purr this time.

Naruto immediately jumped off the bed and headed for the closet where a paper bag from Naughty N Nice lay hidden among boxes of scrolls, extra sets of kunai, hidden stashes of ramen and other ninja gear.

~Fin~

Thank you for reading!

I find overly long A/N's to be very inappropriate so please visit my profile for a short chat regarding this project.


End file.
